DUG DEEP! (2010)
DUG DEEP! 2010 was the first of the DUG DEEP! events, held on October 9, 2010. The show was highlighted by Rob Van Dam defending the World Heavyweight Championship in a Ladder match against the winner of a battle royal, Nature Ben putting the WWE Championship on the line against Nathan DiBiase, and J-Pac pitted against Dynamite Derek inside Hell in a Cell. Results This past weekend saw the first ever DUG DEEP! event held. But before this massive show could begin, the Intercontinental title was placed on the line. British Bulldog, Shelton Benjamin, Junkyard Dog, Earthquake, Coach D, George "The Animal" Steele, Christian, D-Rob, Hollywood Nova, Charlie Haas, The Hurricane, Paul London, Eugene, Sgt. Slaughter, and Jimmy Snuka all competed in a battle royal to determine who would face the Macho Man. Sgt. Slaughter managed to win the 15 man contest by lastly eliminating Paul London. However, Randy Savage managed to retain the IC belt against the Sarge. The opening contest saw Hardcore Champion Walter P. Wiley, Goldust, and Al Snow of WPW taking on United States Champion Winslow J. Wiley, DEFAULT, and the Million Dollar Champion Ricardo Diaz in 6-Man Tag action. All three had a bone to pick with Walter and the WPW, whether it be a brotherly grudge, a poor job as a father, or stealing a car and driving it through an arena. Although, they fought valiantly, the team was no match for World P. Wrestling. Upon defeating his family members and his cocaine dealer, Walter decided to sit back and have a drink in the bar. When suddenly, a howl of "WALTER!" filled the room. Walter turned around to be hit over the head with a bottle by D-Rob. A Hardcore title match has begun! D-Rob may have gotten the jump on Walter, but Walter left victorious after slam dunking D-Rob's face into a basketball hoop. Former J-Factor teammates turned bitter rivals faced off in Hell in a Cell when J-Pac took on Dynamite Derek. The match-up saw many death defying moments, especially including the ending that saw J-Pac pinning Derek after hitting a moonsault from off the top of the cell. Walter was preparing to leave the arena when he came across some snacks backstage. However, he was ambushed by his own brother Winslow. A Hardcore title match has begun! Winslow tossed Walter around the room like a rag doll, and at one point threw Walter into an electrical box, giving Walter quite the shock. In the end, Winslow J. Wiley managed to win, becoming the new Hardcore Champion. Hawk and Animal of the Legion of Doom issued the challenge to Chris Benoit and Heidenreich for their Tag Team titles. But that wasn't all. The guest referee for the match turned out to be none other than "Macho Man" Randy Savage himself. After a hard-fought match between the four men, and much tomfoolery from the Macho Ref, Chris Benoit attempted his signature diving headbutt. However, it connected with Savage, who was not very pleased, and disqualified Benoit and Heidenreich. However, the tandem still left holding the World Tag Team belts. Although they had been seen recently reunited on Saturday Night's Main Event on a Friday, Nature Ben and Nathan DiBiase were rivals on this night. With Ric Flair and Ted DiBiase in their respected ally's corner, Ben and DiBiase squared off in a Submission match for the WWE Championship. In the end, Nathan's Million Dollar Dream was no match for Ben's Figure 4 Leg Lock as Ben retained the WWE belt. The following match-up was a battle royal between Hollywood Hogan, Disco Drew, Randy Orton, Iron Sheik, "Cold Stone" Steve Austin, and The Undertaker with the winner receiving a shot at RVD and the World Heavyweight Championship in a Ladder match immediately following the battle royal. Austin lastly eliminated Disco Drew to pick up the win. Stone Cold proceeded to get dressed, either forgetting he still had a World title match to compete in or being told to do so by Coach D. Either way, Austin and RVD took part in a hard fought back and forth contest. However, it was Austin in the end who climbed the ladder to retrieve the gold. And many Austin faces were made that night.